1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the field of ordnance. More particularly, the invention pertains to a safety mechanism to minimize accidents caused when handling ordnance on flight decks of aircraft carriers. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to a construction which safely vents the gases from burning propellant ignited by fuel fires on the aircraft carrier deck. By way of further explanation, the invention pertains to a construction using exothermic compositions within the pressure hull of the rocket motor to perforate the hull or soften it by heating or melting in the event of a fuel fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art in the category of active energetic cookoff hazard reduction has primarily relied upon explosive causing case penetration or by thermal stresses set up by external configurations and coatings on the outside of the pressure hull. The explosive technique necessitates high explosives, sensor and trigger devices and detonators having their own hazards and costs and care in manufacture and attachment. Additionally, these devices add undesirable weight and volume and drag increases to the exterior of the ordnance. The inactive and insulative concepts function to delay ignition of the ordnance or explosive detonation thereof and depend on having the fire extinguished before a violent reaction occurs. Although satisfactory for their intended purposes, these prior art solutions are expensive and uncertain in their reduction of hazards.